Dragons Are Magical
by Absolve
Summary: AU - A relationship in a thousand words: The first time Charlie told Harry that he worked with dragons, the younger boy already knew he was in love. Charlie/Harry


**A/N:** Wow I don't know what's gotten into me today. Four new stories all at once? Charlie/Harry and Bill/Harry have always been my guilty pleasure. I'm happy to be adding to the Charlie/Harry fic count.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter

**Warnings: Dirty jokes, implications of sex between two males**

* * *

Harry was eight the first time he met the Weasley family. The Potters and Weasleys weren't all that close; they had met while working towards the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort in the Order of the Phoenix. The Weasleys were all red haired and boisterous, except for the quiet oddball Percy and the young Ginerva who was too small to play with the rowdy boys. The wild antics of the Weasley family took him for a spin, leaving him giggling softly at some thing or another while their parents watched on in amusement. He got on well with all of them, feeling sudden warmth spread through him as he wrestled himself from all the limbs.

So this was how it felt like to have siblings.

**o0o**

By the time Harry was eleven and had gotten his Hogwarts letter, he had settled down into somewhat of a quiet child. His father and godfather had enough noise to cover for everyone, and he felt as though he didn't need to live up to their reputation as loud jokesters when they were right there to do it for themselves. He found comfort in Uncle Remus' quiet and knowledgeable presence. When they were all invited over to Weasley's to celebrate the Hogwarts acceptance of their child, Ronald, Harry found himself hiding in the soft folds of his mother's robe. The loudness and sea of red hair seemed unfamiliar.

As he sat by himself under a large gnarled tree, watching the other children play with an air of amusement, one of the older brothers broke off from the group as he spotted Harry.

"Hiya kid," The tall red-head crouched down closer to Harry's level.

"Hullo," Harry smiled at the friendly teen.

"Charlie. Charlie Weasley," -he extended a dirt smudged hand to the child on the ground- "I just got hired as a dragon keeper in Romania."

Harry's young eyes widened as he grasped the proffered hand. "Dragons? I love- Oh sorry, I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he looked down in embarrassment.

Charlie chuckled, "Oh you like dragons do you? Well then, Harry Potter, what about we go join my busybody brothers and I'll tell you more about dragons?"

Harry let out a squeal of surprised laughter as Charlie dove at him and scooped him up by the waist while making odd huffing 'dragon noises'. The boy silently told himself that Charlie was the most brilliant Weasley.

**o0o**

Harry was fourteen the next time he saw Charlie. Although he visited the Burrow often, Charlie was rarely there as he was busy with his dragons. Harry had been chosen as the Hogwarts Champion for the Tri-Wizard tournament. The age limit had been lowered after the danger of the war had passed, though the entire school was still surprised; Who would've thought that a Ravenclaw could be the champion? His parents and godfathers had thrown a huge party for him. Harry had appreciated it, but the thrill of being champion didn't hit him until he was facing down the snout of a Hungarian Horntail and realizing that the man who stood close to the side of the arena was Charlie Weasley.

The wink the man threw him made his already pounding heart beat faster, but amidst the cheers and shouts and embraces being thrown upon him after he retrieved the egg, his brief glimpse of Charlie was all but forgotten.

**o0o**

Harry was eighteen when he stumbled into a club. Although the relationship had been short, Harry had indeed cared deeply for Larine Longbottom, and the ending of that relationship had hit him with the intensity of a Bludgeoning Curse. It was all throbbing lights and sweat by the time Harry had finished his sixth drink. The world swirled around him in a dizzying array of colours and all he wanted was to hold onto somebody. He knew he was completely sloshed, and by the way the man walking towards him was swaying, so was he.

Harry woke the next morning to a pounding headache and startled blue eyes set in a familiar, though aged face, and the distinct sensation of a hard erection poking him in the leg.

Harry snorted quietly, "Charlie you sly ol' dog, I didn't know you liked them that young."

Charlie made his odd huffing (dragon noises, as Harry newly dubbed them), chuckled in a rough way, and proceeded to show Harry just how much he liked this particular youngster.

**o0o**

Harry was nineteen as he stood hand in hand with Charlie, facing a stunned Potter and Weasley family after they had announced their relationship. Sirius was the first to recover, walking over to pound Charlie on the back with a large grin on his face.

"You lucky chap! You've good taste! Take care of my godson, or I'll make sure something horrible happens to a very sensitive part of your anatomy."

After the statement, chaos erupted. Lily chastised Sirius about being 'rude' as the rest of the Weasley siblings clambered around the newly announced couple, shouting some embarrassing questions, while staring at the two as if seeing them for the first time. Remus watched with a large smile on his face as he restrained James from throwing himself at Charlie.

"Yes, we've done the deed- wipe those dirty looks off your faces Fred and George! No, this isn't a joke Ron. Percy, I've always liked blokes thank you very much. No Ginny, you cannot watch." Charlie groaned at the onslaught of questions.

Harry's enduring smile turned into a look of amusement as Bill came over and shoved an extra-sized tube of 'Mr. Tingly's Magical Tingly Lubricant' into his hands with the whispered words of, 'Go wild.' Harry grabbed a surprised Charlie's hand and dragged him at running speeds out of the house where they disapparated once they hit the edge of the property.

Go wild indeed.

**o0o**

Harry was twenty one when Charlie got on one knee and held out a stunning wedding ring. The jewel set in the band glimmered and glowed. As he stood there in stunned silence, Charlie grinned up at him.

"It's dragonium. Found only in the rocks heated repeatedly by the fire of Hungarian Horntails. I figured this should hold some sort of significant meaning for us," He paused with a saucy grin as Harry thought back to the Tri-Wizard tournament, "Seeing as how much you like _my_ horntail-"

Harry threw himself at Charlie before he could embarrass himself any further.

"Yes, you dirty old man, yes!"

**o0o**

Harry was twenty one and a half when he became Harry James Potter-Weasley. And damn proud of it.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
